Hope
by Wings of the Jay
Summary: The Titans won the war and 50 years after it, Half-bloods are rising, creating a rebellion. Will they be able to overthrow the Titan Lord or will they fall yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Year: 2058**

I chewed on the end of my pencil and stared at the corner. Mrs. Reed was droning on and on at the front of the classroom about some war that the United States fought in in the 2020s. I honestly didn't see why I needed to learn all of this, it's the past, not the future. It's not like we need to use this on an everyday bases, but they just keep pounding it into our heads.

I caught the eye of my best friend, Alex, who grimaced and held his hand up to his head in the shape of a gun. I nodded and grinned, jabbing my hand at my chest, as if it held a dagger.

Alex had been my best friend since grade school. He lifted me up whenever I fell and was always there for me. He was the greatest friend a girl could have. Well, minus his lack of understanding for girl needs such as makeup and hair, but still.

The bell rang and I pushed up from my seat, heading towards Alex, who waited for me at the front.

"I thought it would never end!" I sighed as we reached the end. He nodded in agreement, without saying anything. I glanced at him, and his eyebrows were scrunched together, as they always did when he was thinking hard.

"What's up?"

"Mrs. Reed has a uni-brow." He said, tilting his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes. "That's all you get from an hour and a half long lesson?"

He snorted, "Don't tell me you got something out of it."

I shrugged and headed for the door leading to the outside, but Alex caught my shoulder, holding me back. Annoyed, I tried to shrug it off, but he persisted, not letting go.

"Look," I said turning to him, "I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here."

He grinned at me, still holding on to my shoulder, then he glanced at the girls' bathroom. Groaning, I turned to face him. "Don't tell me you're going to try and clog the bathroom, again? Remember what happened last time when you tried to go in? Mrs. Reed caught you and gave you detention for a week!"

Innocence flashed in his eyes, "Hey," He said shrugging, "I was young and foolish back then."

Suddenly there was a huge bang that rattled the hallway and screams erupted from the bathroom Alex and I had just been discussing. Girls flooded from the bathroom, soaking wet with water and other substances I did not want to identify.

You're probably thinking, no normal bathroom goes bang. They don't, but our bathroom isn't normal thanks to our lovely chemistry club. A few years ago, they dumped all these chemicals into the girls' toilets as a joke and later on, you can see a result.

A few teachers had arrived onto the scene of the accident and were trying to sort out the girls. Mind you, this wasn't exactly the easiest job; all the girls were shrieking about how their clothes, hair and makeup were ruined. Anyway, I decided we should disappear before the teachers got suspicious of us.

I tugged on Alex's hand, which had fallen from my shoulder, and led him outside. Once we were in the bright sunlight, I turned to him and demanded, "How'd you do it?"

He grinned slyly and winked at me, "I've got my connections."

I frowned at him, placing my hand on my hips. "Tell me!" I demanded, but he shook his head, sealing his lips with an imaginary lock and key. We started walking to our homes, with me pestering him the whole way.

When we were about halfway to my house I gave up, it was clear he wouldn't tell me. Sighing, I lapsed into silence. The only sound was our feet slapping the pavement.

"Okay, you got me, I'll stop asking." I muttered, the silence practically driving me insane.

He laughed lightly, "I knew you'd come around."

Shrugging, I fixed my eyes on the ground, then looked up at him and scowled, "But seriously, how?!"

Alex shushed me, frowning. I gaped at him. Had he seriously just _shushed_ me?!

"Look, I-" I started, but he shushed me again, this time placing a finger on my lips. "Listen," He muttered.

This time I stayed quiet and listened. A faint sound reached my ears. It was a snarling, like a wild animal. It reminded me of the panthers at the zoo. Had one of those black creatures escaped and was looking for lunch?

Questioningly I stared at Alex. His eyebrows had risen up and I bet he was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"Let's get out of here." I said quietly, turning to walk on. There was a flash of movement and blocking our path was a golden lion. I froze and by the way Alex wasn't moving I could tell he had done the exact same thing.

"Do not move a muscle," Alex whispered, barely moving his lips. I resisted rolling my eyes, I mean seriously? Did he think I would move with this beast in front of me? Well actually, I couldn't blame him, I had a tendency to charge into situations without thinking.

Suddenly the lion lunged at me, claws outstretched. I swear I had been a good girl and had not moved, but I guess I'm just not lucky. Shrinking back, I flung out my arms as a shield and closed my eyes. I waited for the collision, for the sharp claws to rake my skin, but it never came.

Uneasily, I opened one eye to peek out and see what had happened. The lion was crouched back onto his haunches, snarling even louder, now. It's beady eyes were trained on a girl and boy that stood in front of me and Alex. Clutched in the boy's hand was a long bronze sword and in the girl's fist was a short sharp dagger. From one look at them, I could tell that they were two people I wouldn't want to cross in a dark alley at night.

The boy lifted the sword and it flashed in the sunlight. He gave the girl one glance, then he charged. The lion was ready, its muscles coiled and when the boy raced toward it, it leaped into the air with its claws ready.

The boy dodged the lion and tried to hit it with his sword, but when he did, nothing happened. No gash, no blood. The boy tried again, but this time missed completely.

"Concentrate!" The girl called to him and he nodded, throwing more slashes at the lion.

The boy and the lion battled on, with the girl calling out to them. After more strikes and stabs, the boy finally pushed the sword into the open mouth of the lion. A surprised look flickered across its face and it turned to dust.

By this time I was gaping, my mouth hanging open. Not only had the boy fought a lion and lived, but he didn't kill it, it was now dust! He raised his eyebrows at me, and I quickly shut my mouth.

"How'd you do that?" Alex asked in awe.

The boy glanced around, then looked back at us. "Listen, could we go to a more, uh, secluded place."

I nodded, my mouth falling open again, but Alex grabbed my wrist and told the boy, "Um, you can just tell us here, no one's around."

I mentally smacked myself for agreeing to go with them, for they were both armed with sharp weapons and could easily take me down.

The boy sighed, but the girl smirked, "I told you so!" She gloated, causing the boy to sigh again.

"Fine," He grumbled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Carson and she's Hanna."

Carson had dark hair that flopped into his green eyes and Hanna had blonde shoulder-length hair with grey eyes.

Hanna glanced at Carson and asked, "Do you want me to tell them?" He shrugged and Hanna looked back at us and lowered her voice, "You know Greek mythology?"

Alex and I nodded, for both of us had taken a class on it the previous year. Hanna nodded at us and went on, "It's real, all of it."

**I know the ending isn't great, I'll probably come back later and change it.**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the first chapter was confusing. I'll try to explain it: It is 50 years into the future, but nothing much has changed. It's like someone put a pause on technology. Things like cell phone and cars are improving now though, but other than that, it's the same old, same old.**

I blinked at the two of them and Alex grabbed my wrist. "I knew we should have just kept walking." He muttered and tried to pull me past them. Carson grabbed my shoulder, his green eyes shining in earnest, "We're not kidding, nor are we crazy. Ally, Alex, please give us a chance."

I turned back to face them and was about to ask how they knew our names, but Alex gave my wrist another sharp tug, pulling me onward. I protested a bit, but didn't stop him from leading me towards my house. Hanna and Carson just stood there watching, making no attempt to stop us.

Only when we had reached my house did Alex let go. "Ow," I mumbled, flexing my wrist back and forth, getting blood pulsing through it again.

"If they come to your house, hide in your closet and call me, 'kay?" He muttered.

I scowled at him, but nodded. If I hadn't agreed, he would just keep bugging me until I did. He gave me one sharp nod in return and hurried off down the street.

I trudged up the steps and fished out my key from my bag. Letting myself in, I dumped my stuff off in the hall and made my way to the kitchen where my mom had left me a banana and a note. The note was just telling me what I had to do before she got off of work at eight. I sighed. Having my mother work from six o'clock in the morning to eight o'clock at night was hard, I barely got to see her, but ever since my step dad left, she had to work extra hard to be able to pay for my private school tuition.

I grabbed the banana and plopped myself down on the coach in the living room. There I coasted through channels until I found a decent one with plenty of violence and swearing (the type I could only watch when my mom was out).

Around six o'clock, the time I usually made my dinner, there was a loud rap at the door. I, being an idiot and forgetting Alex's warning, got up and answered it.

There, standing on my doorstep, was Carson. A part of my mind told me to slam the door and call Alex. The other, stupider part of me wanted to invite him in and ask him about the whole Greek mythology thing.

"Sorry about the whole lion thing." He said shifting his eyes from his feet and me.

"Erm, no problem." It sounded like a question. "Would you like to, uh, come in?"

Carson nodded, and stepped past me into the hallway. "Nice house," he commented.

"Thanks," I mumbled and gestured for him to follow me into the living room. "So," I started, sitting myself on the couch, "What is this whole 'Greek mythology is real' thing?"

"Oh, that," Carson said glancing around nervously, "Well it's true. Greek gods and everything else is real."

"I've already heard that, and honestly it sounds like a loud of mumbo gumbo. I need proof, evidence. Can you like, make them appear?"

A sad look flickered in his eyes and he shook his head, "No, I can't make them appear. But what if I showed you the sword and explained?"

I shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Carson allowed himself a small smile and brought out a ballpoint pen. It looked like an ordinary pen from the olden days. Nothing special, not like the sword he was equipped with when he fought that lion. That's when he pulled off the cap. It elongated into the shining bronze sword I had seen early.

"Cool pen," I said shrugging, hiding how impressed I was, it was like how they fit four people in those tiny cars. "Where can I get one?"

"50 years ago it was Percy Jackson's and a while before that it was Hercules's."

"Now explain, you said you would."

Carson nodded, capping the sword and slipping it in his pocket. "Well, the Greek gods are immortal so they've lived since way back when the Greeks believed in them. They've moved around and now they're here in the United States. They've been here for a while."

I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. It was actually starting to sound believable.

"You're dyslexic and have ADHD. Don't ask me how I know, because that's two of the signs that you're a demigod. I, myself, have dyslexia and ADHD."

"Wait, rewind. What's a demigod?"

"A demigod is where one of they're parents is a human and the other is a god."

That got me, and I was silent for a second. Finally I spoke, "Wait, rewind again. Part god?? Are you saying that my father is a Greek god?"

Carson sighed and looked at the floor, then he looked up at me, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. You have the signs of it. So does Alex."

Again, I was silent, digesting this newer bit of information. Alex and I were demigods. My father was god. A Greek god.

"Are you a demigod?" I asked him, after all of it had sunk in.

He nodded, "I am the son of Poseidon."

"And my father is…?"

"We're not sure. Hanna thinks it's Apollo, I think it's either Zeus or Ares."

Zeus? Ares? Apollo? One word: Wow.

"Think? You don't know?" I honestly was starting to think that Carson was a god in disguise. He was good looking and knew just about everything.

"Well, seeing as they can't really claim…" He trailed off, frowning at the wall. Then he turned to me, "Hanna and I will tell you later, 'kay?"

With that, he took out a really old cell phone. It was one of those flip phones that was all chunky-like. I had only seen a few like that in my life time. (Mind you, that's only 15 years.) He flipped it open and dialed quickly, then pressed it to his ear.

After a second's wait, he said, "Hey Hanna. How's it going with Alex? …I guess that's pretty good. …Uh, she took it okay. …Fine, I'll swing by and pick you two up. Bye!"

He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me through the house towards the front door. "Hey!" I exclaimed, shaking him off, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to camp, the safest place right now." Carson turned back to stare at me. You will come, right?"

I hesitated. How could I know he wouldn't take me to some old warehouse and stab me with his sword? Finally, I nodded. The look in his eyes told me that he wouldn't harm me or do anything to me.

He cracked a smile and took my hand again, leading me to the front door. "Wait," I said, stopping at the front door, "What will I tell my mom?"

"Erm…" It was clear that he hadn't though of this.

I sighed and made my way back into the kitchen. Grabbing some paper and a pen, I scribbled down a note telling her that I would be staying the night at Alex's house. It was believable, I had stayed over there countless times.

I hurried back over to the front door, where Carson was standing, "She will think that I'm over at Alex's."

"Great!" He smiled again and led me down to a van. Like his phone, it was old. The sides were caked with dirt and the paint was fading.

He hopped into the driver's side and I raised my eyebrows, "You don't look old enough to drive."

He scowled at me, "I'm sixteen."

I sighed and got into the passenger's side. The colors in the seats were fading too and it was rips in many places.

Once I was in, with my seatbelt fastened, he accelerated and headed towards Alex's house.

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me, flames are accepted and CC is would be lovely.**

**-JayLeaf (Alice)**


End file.
